La carotte
by Drakky
Summary: Thème : les carottes, Pairing : RWHP  Un long après-midi d'été pluvieux ...


Bonjour, j'envahi de nouveau ffnet avec un rwhp !

Un ptit OS sans prétention inspiré par le superbe dessin de **SeanConneraille q**ui a su restituer avec brio les traits virils du visage de Ron ainsi que la lueur rêveuse mais néanmoins déterminée de son regard. Vous remarquerez avec admiration je crois la finesse des détails surtout au niveau de la carotte. Tout cela contribue dresser un portrait à la fois réaliste mais aussi avantageux de notre Ronnie Nationale tout en dénoncant de manière fortement engagée les dérives de la culture de la carotte en Nouvelle-Zélande.

C'est de l'Art avec un grand 42 ça ma ptite dame !

Illu :

H t t p :/ / w w w . m a n y f i c s . n e t / v a r / m o d u l e / A d m i n_ M a ny F i c s _ F i c M a n a g e r / p i c t u r e s / p i c t u r e 2 8 6 5 . j p g

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, je les emprunte et je les lui rend.

Note 1 : Je continue toujours à écrire le chapitre 3 de «Personne n'en saura rien», ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il sortira comme prévu le 2 avril grand maximum :D.

Note 2 : Ron en a une grosse mais chuuuuuuut ;D

-HPRW-

Ron lui avait raconté cela un soir d'été pluvieux.

Alors que, blottis sous sa couette orange vif des Canons de Chudley et bien à l'abri dans la chambre du Terrier, ils avaient entamé une partie d'échec tout en grignotant un gâteau au carotte.

L'air lourd et humide, le crépitement régulier des gouttes de pluie sur la vitre, la maison vide, tout contribuait à instaurer une atmosphère propice aux confidences.

Ainsi, ntre deux coups particulièrement astucieux, Ron avait commencé à lui raconter quelques anecdotes de son enfance : la fois où Fred et George avait métamorphosé son ours en araignée, comment il avait passé presque toutes les nuits suivantes à sangloter jusqu'à ce que Charlie accepte de le laisser dormir dans son lit, puis la fois -atroce cette fois- où Bill l'avait persuadé que s'il ne mangeait pas d'oranges ou de carottes, il verrait ses cheveux se décolorer progressivement jusqu'à ce que ses parents soient contraint de l'abandonner.

Puis il secouait ses mèches rousses d'un air consterné sous les éclats de rire de Harry.

_-Finalement elle est toujours là ma tignasse de poil de carotte, hein _?

Harry passa une main caressante sur le crâne de son meilleur ami.

La guerre les avait rapproché encore plus si c'était possible, il faut dire que rester cloîtrés dans une tente pendant de longs mois pouvait rapprocher n'importe qui. Mais au lieu de cette solide complicité qui le liait à présent à Hermione, sa relation avec Ron avait évolué en quelque chose de plus ...tendre.

Oui.

C'était le mot qui lui venait aussitôt à l'esprit quand il songeait aux câlins qu'ils échangeaient fréquemment ainsi qu'à leur besoin d'être constamment ensemble.

Il remarquait de plus en plus l'habitude qu'ils avaient pris quand ils entraient dans une pièce de toujours chercher l'autre du regard.

Comme si chacun de ses atomes était relié à Ron, comme si leurs âmes étaient à présent si étroitement mêlées qu'elles ne pouvait s'éloigner sans se déchirer.

Il caressait distraitement les mèches cuivrées, ne remarquant pas le regard bleu fixé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il émergea de ses pensées.

_-Je pense que c'est à ton tour de jouer._

Harry s'excusa d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, ignorant délibérément le sourire moqueur du rouquin.

_-Tu étais siiii mignon ainsi perdu dans tes pensées. Tu méditais sur quoi au juste ? La souplesse et la brillance de mes cheveux je suppose._

Malgré sa volonté de rester de marbre, Harry sentit ses lèvres s'incurver irrésistiblement. Ne voulant pas avouer sa faiblesse devant l'enthousiasme contagieux de son meilleur ami, il choisit la fuite en lui balançant un des coussin orange vif en pleine face, renversant ainsi l'échiquier, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un drame étant donné qu'il perdait lamentablement.

Au bout d'un affrontement épique sur le lit à base de coups de coussins, de chatouilles et même d'une perfide morsure sur l'épaule; l'obstination et la combativité de Harry eurent raison de la faible défense de Ron et il s'assit avec fierté sur les hanches du rouquin, savourant sa domination.

Il ferma alors les yeux, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration précipitée et les battements trop violents de son coeur pendant que les mains de Ron se posaient doucement -presque naturellement- sur ses cuisses, caressantes, cajoleuses.

Après quelques secondes de ce traitement très plaisant, Harry posa à son tour ses mains bien à plat sur le torse large du garçon en face de lui.

-Harry.

La voix sourde le fit quelque peu frissonner. Il baissa ses yeux sur le visage de son meilleur ami, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies achevèrent de le faire fondre et il se décida enfin à suivre ce que son instinct lui soufflait depuis la fin de la guerre déjà.

Se pencha lentement, il laissa son souffle caresser les lèvres de Ron, leurs nez se frôlèrent imperceptiblement. Les craquements de la toiture sous la pluie vigoureuse d'Angleterre les berçait doucement, le soleil faisait son apparition par intermittence, projetant ses faibles rayons dans la chambre. Harry observa avec fascination l'éclat d'un de ces rayons dans le bleu délicat des yeux de Ron, ce dernier était tout aussi captivé par le vert mystérieux de ses prunelles.

Quand Ron franchit les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient pour joindre leurs lèvres, Harry sentit un soupir de soulagement lui échapper.

Le sorcier brun fit glisser ses lèvres le long du coup pâle avant de venir s'y blottir avec ravissement.

-Je t'aime Harry.

Une main effleura délicieusement le creux de ses reins.

-Ça tombe bien, chuchota le jeune homme en s'étendant lascivement sur le corps tiède sous lui, moi aussi j'adore les carottes.

-RWHP-


End file.
